A conventional type of color liquid crystal display device, by which a colored display is obtained, comprises a liquid crystal cell having a color filter and a pair of polarization films by which the liquid crystal cell is sandwiched. In this case, the color filter is provided on one of the substrates of the liquid crystal cell, and a transparent electrode is formed on the color filter provided on the substrate. A voltage is applied to the liquid crystal cell to change the orientation of liquid crystal molecule. Accordingly, the transmissivity of each color filter is changed so as to express color display.
A color liquid crystal display apparatus in which color display is expressed by using birefringence of a twist orientation nematic liquid crystal layer and polarization film, without using a color filter, has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.6-308481. A color liquid crystal display apparatus in which birefringence of liquid crystal layer and phase difference film is used has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.6-175125 and No.6-301006.
However, in the color liquid crystal display device having a color filter, colored light is obtained by absorbing light having a specific wavelength with the color filter. Therefore, transmissivity is lowered and as a result the display becomes dark.
In the color liquid crystal display apparatus in which colored display is expressed by using birefringence of liquid crystal layer and polarization film (disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.6-308481), white is colored. Thus it is difficult to express a black display in achromatic color, the number of colors to be displayed is few and color purity becomes low.
In the color liquid crystal display apparatus in which a liquid crystal layer and phase difference film are used (disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.6-175125 and No.6-301006), it is difficult to express a black and white display that is close to achromatic color.